


My Darling

by jacobsjudge



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: you’re Thranduil’s granddaughter. you’re not feeling well so he has a surprise for you!





	My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so there may be errors, if you see one feel free to correct me :)  
> also  
> elvish words in italic, will be translated at the bottom! I’m not that good at sindarin & idk if I got the words right so my apologies.

The halls of the Kingdom were terribly quiet. You hated that. The weather outside was beautiful and you hated that. You hated everything.

You passed the throne room, however your grandfather already saw you stomp past.

 _“G siel, Tolo.”_  he commanded, before you got too far.

You groaned loudly, what surprised Thranduil. Mostly you were a happy elleth, always laughing. Now you were… not yourself.

“Yes, King Thranduil.” you asked too sweetly, faking a smile.

The Elvenking looked down at you, searching your [e/c] eyes. You never called him ‘King Thranduil’, it always was ‘grandpa’, occasionally a pet name. Something must’ve happened.

“What is the matter, my darling?” he asked genuinely concerned. Thranduil walked down the steps, nearing you.

A battle started in your head, not knowing if you should tell him or still act like a meanie. Of course you picked option two.

“Nothing, you’re bothering me. Can I go now?” you gritted out. His expression changed to sadness then again stoic. The guard even gasped.

“Let it be then.  _Ego!_ ” he shouted, his voice echoing in the throne room.

Tears filled your eyes, you mentally cursed yourself for being rude. You just felt so bad today.

“ _Goheno nin_ …” you whispered, running off to your chambers.

Thranduil closed his eyes, remembering your sad face when he let his anger control him. You were so near crying.

Instead of asking what saddened you, he frightened you.

Opening his eyes he let out a breath.

__________

_**knock! knock!** _

You ignored it, wiping away tears. Before you knew it, Thranduil came inside.

It was dark, the only light came from a little whole in the curtain.

Something nudged your leg, it was Thranduil’s golden hair. He was knelt in front of you, taking your cold hands in his warm ones.

“ _Iesten_ , tell me what must I do to make you smile.” he begged, kissing your palms.

“I just feel lonely.” you confessed, looking the other way.

Though it was dark, Elves have great night vision.

“My darling granddaughter. You shall never feel lonely again, now come, I have a surprise.” he said happily.

“However you need to change in something more comfortable.”

With that he went out, leaving you confused. Nonetheless you put on black pants, a turquoise tunic and some green boots. Earlier your hair has been done by Annie, an elderly maid you adored.

As you assumed, Thranduil stood beside your door, talking to Eluir, a servant.

“Um, I’m ready.” you announced awkwardly.

They both looked your way, Eluir bowed. It annoyed you, how ellon’s & elleth’s always reminded you that you come from a royal family.

“Splendid! Thank you Eluir, you may return to your tasks.” he said. Then he turned to you, “ _Tolo ar nin_.”

Trailing behind him you watched the kingdoms big walls, they were beautiful. Everything was created with such care.

Suddenly you crashed into Thranduil’s back, of course you fell, but he stood still, didn’t even budge. Quickly standing up you whisked dust away. He only watched with amusement and chuckled quietly.

Finally looking forward you saw his magnificent, beast-like Elk. Nobody knew his name, there were even rumours that your grandfather hears him, that when the Elk whispers into your ear you can understand what he’s saying.

Thranduil whispered something into the gigantic Elk’s ear. Your eyes went wide, mouth forming in a ‘o’ shape. They caught your gaze.

The Elk lowered himself, Thranduil beckoned you. Hesitatingly you got on, touching his delicate fur, your grandfather sat behind you. As you sped off you saw families laughing together, playing, joking. You smiled sadly at that.

Everything stopped. You glanced at your grandfather, he grinned. Oh no, you know that grin, he planned something.

He got off first, then he helped you.

“May I touch him.” you asked. Thranduil nodded, smiling lightly.

The Elk didn’t move, he watched your every motion, your eyes connected. It was kinda awkward, but finally your hand met his furry neck. You couldn’t help but giggle a little bit, it was so soft.

“…  _Thalion_.” the tall elf said. You looked back at him, “What?” you asked.

He chuckled, “His name is  _Thalion_. It means strong, dauntless.” he explained.

“Gorgeous…” you whispered and stepped back.

“So… why are we here?” you broke the silence.

Thranduil didn’t respond, only took out four silver daggers. He gave you two, still confused you took them.

“Isn’t it obvious? I shall teach you how to fight.” he stated.

That’s why he didn’t wear his fancy cloak, and told you to change into something comfortable.

You gasped, hand clutching your chest, “But  _Ada_  forbid me! He’ll kill me when he finds-“

“Nobody said anything about Legolas finding out about this.” he smirked.

You were overjoyed, letting out the daggers from your hand you threw yourself onto Thranduil. This time nearly knocking him over. He didn’t expect this.

“Now, now. Let us begin, hmm?”

You two went in the middle of the field, five feet away from each other.

“Attack me.” he said. You stood dumbfounded.

Quickly shaking away your thoughts you lunged at him, only to fall, face first on the ground. Fortunately there wasn’t any rock, or else you’d get another scar to your collection.

You got up as fast as you could and tried to attack your grandfather again. He let you, but blocked your blow with the daggers. Your leg went to knock him under his feet, but sadly you only hurt yourself.

“That’s it? Thought you’d do better.” he said, chucking at your anger.

You pushed him with all your strength, this time he stumbled a little, giving you time to push him again and knocking him on his arse.

The look he gave you instantly made you grin from ear to ear. At least you got a reaction out of him.

“Not so smug now, eh?” you laughed in his face, soon regretting it as your hair was pulled, squealing you fell on your back.

“Not so smug now, hm?” he repeated in a malicious manner.

You crossed your arms, pouting. Thranduil lifted you off the ground.

After two hours of training, sweat and dirt gathered on your face. But Thranduil wasn’t so clean now too, he got punched by you, it did hurt but he was proud of you nonetheless. However he did threaten you, in case you’d try to tell somebody about it, of course you laughed at him.

Now you two went to a nearby lake, the sunset was amazing.

“I used to take your grandmother here, she loved swimming and watching the sun go down.” he smiled sadly, holding a little flower.

Turning his way, you listened to him in awe. Nobody ever told you anything about your grandmother.

“… what did she look like?” you asked, hesitantly.

“She was so beautiful, like a star shining on the sky…,” he closed his eyes, picturing his beloved.

“The first time I met her, I thought someone poisoned me, I couldn’t believe somebody so perfect existed.”

“… whenever I did something not very wise she’d laugh and laugh, it was music to my ears, but i fell in love with her shining, gorgeous eyes.” he finished, a tear sliding down his cheek.

The flower in his hands was completely destroyed, he let it fall to the ground. Using his power the flower was good as new. He gave it to you.

“Thank you, Y/N.” he smiled, holding or hand.

Before you could ask what he meant, the big Elk that you forgot about lied behind you, shielding you from the wind. His fur made you warmer, so you snuggled into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tolo - come
> 
> Tolo ar nin - come with me
> 
> G siel - granddaughter
> 
> Iesten - please
> 
> Thalion - dauntless, steadfast
> 
> Ego! - go!
> 
> Goheno nin - forgive me
> 
> Ada - dad


End file.
